Abstract - Administrative Core The Administrative Core, as governed by the O'Brien Executive Committee, has the task of ensuring that the University of Pittsburgh O'Brien Urology Cooperative Research Center reaches the goals set forth in this application. The Core Director, Dr. Zhou Wang, has extensive experience in directing research programs. To accomplish this task, the Administrative Core will support a variety of activities: 1) review of the Projects; 2) recruitment and supervision of staff; 3) organization of meetings; 4) biostatistical analysis support; 5) clinical relevance review, 6) budget accounting and oversight; 7) pilot project selection and monitoring; 8) communication with the NIH and other O'Brien Centers as well as among Center members at the University of Pittsburgh; 9) Educational Enrichment through weekly research meetings, journal club, a yearly mini- symposium, student outreach and travel funds; and lastly, 10) communicating with general public. The review and monitor of projects represents a key function of the Administrative Core. If the Executive Committee decides that a project is not progressing adequately, the Committee will work closely with the project leader to resolve the problem and/or recommend replace the original aim(s) with new research directions after conferring with Internal and External Advisory Committees and obtaining approval from the NIDDK program officer. In addition, the Administrative Core will provide all projects with better and more efficient services than could be obtained by the smaller-scale efforts of the individual groups. Through the activities of this Core, the members of the O'Brien Urology Center will have the opportunity for constant communication, with each project deriving benefit from the wide range of expertise found in the Center as a whole. This high level of interaction will cultivate collaboration and provide a way for investigators to get feedback on their work, significantly contributing to the likelihood of success for the Center. The infusion of new research and ideas, through the pilot and educational programs, will also play an important role.